1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quarter-crystal oscillator for very high frequencies, typically within the range of 750 MHz to 1.5 GHz.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quartz-crystal oscillators which operate at very high frequencies of the order of one gigahertz are already known. These very high frequencies are obtained by multiplication of the resonant frequency of the crystal. An operation of this type, however, always results in degradation of the signal-to-noise ratio of the oscillator. The degradation expressed in decibels is equal to 20 log n if n is the multiplication rank.